


Magic Knights

by mittwoch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, that pretty much sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittwoch/pseuds/mittwoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Elena's 26th birthday, the girls (and Merlin) celebrate by going to the famous strip club, Camelot, where the Knight skit is simply unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Knights

**Author's Note:**

> *Not beta'd

"A strip club, really?" Merlin whined. Only Elena would choose to have her 26th birthday party at a strip club.

"Yes, Merlin, a strip club! According to Mithian, this is one of the best joints around." Elena tugged Merlin's arm closer to her as the group (the group being: Merlin, Elena, Mithian, Morgana, Gwen, and Freya) walked in the freezing cold streets of London to supposedly "one of the best strip joints around."

"Well that's what one of the girls at work told me." Mithian yanked her coat closer to her chest. "She said all the boys are extremely fit and in her terms _well sized_."

All the girls began to giggle. 

"Well if all goes according to plan, you ladies should get a close enough look to decipher their size for yourselves."

"Oh come on Merls," Freya chirpped from the front of the pact. "Don't pretend you aren't going to enjoy this as much as we are."

"Oh, I definitely am going to enjoy it, just probably not as much as you girls will, seeing as strippers tend to only focus on hetero females and not gay males."

"That's not true!" Gwen exclaimed. 

"Gwen, when have you ever seen a male stripper give a lap dance to a male in a non-gay club?"

"I, um....well I'm sure there have been loads of times," Gwen stammered. 

"Merlin does have a point," Morgana spoke up. "I surely haven't seen any man-on-man action."

"So you frequent these clubs a lot then Morgana? I always had a sneaking suspicion you did. You do take awfully long lunch hours." Gwen joked, leaving behind little clouds of breath from where she laughed. 

Morgana neither confirmed nor denied the accusation and instead gave her best evil smirk.

"I still can't believe you actually convinced us all into doing this, El." Though Merlin highly enjoyed the male anatomy, especially when it was thrusted in his general direction, he always thought strip clubs were dingy, smelly places filled with desperate people and mediocre looking performers. 

"You were the only one who needed convincing, you silly boy! Everyone else was excited!" Elena responded.

"And still are for that fact! I'm so ready to see some men take off their clothes. We almost there Mith?" Freya craned her neck upward to see if she could see any signs of the club.

"I think so, yeah." 

"What's this place even called?" Merlin asked.

"Camelot! Or as the girl at my work referred to it, Cum-a-lot!" Mithian answered with a bright smile on her face setting off another batch of giggles from the girls.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the pun. "Seriously though, Camelot? Why would they name a strip club Camelot?"

"Apparently, their famous for their knight skit. Oo, I think we are getting close!" Mithian squealed. "It should be down this alley right right here."

From the outside Camelot looked like any other club entrance, aka a plain door in the middle of a decaying alley. From the inside, however, Camelot looked spectacular; fancier than any strip club (or club) Merlin had ever seen. The club was lavish with: an elegant bar running down the side wall, plush red velvet chairs, an elaborate stage that was well sized, and had an overall polish look to it. Merlin was positive this was the poshest strip club in the entire world. There were marble pillars in the room for goodness sake!

Gwen lead the group through a weave of chairs to a table right in front of the stage that had a placemarker labeled _reserved_. "Surprise! This table is ours! They call it their V.I.P table because it's suppose to have the best view. Hope you enjoy it!"

Elena yelled with excitement. "You guys didn't have to reserve this table for me! Aw, you gals ar-" Merlin cleared his throat, "and boy are the greatest! Cheers! We are going to have the best seats in the house!"

They all took their seats at what they called a table, which was really more of a nightstand in order for the performers to have as much room as possible during their audience performance. The table was only wide enough to place their drinks on.

After they had all placed their drink orders to the young waiter Elena yelled at him, "And make sure to keep them coming!"

The group talked in anticipation of the show, which didn't start for another half hour.

"I sure hope some of them have big muscles. I've always wanted to be picked up in a set of bulky arms." Freya said in a dreamy voice.

"Forget the muscles," Morgana countered, "I just want one with fluffy hair. Every time I've been to one of these clubs the boys' hair are slicked back with oil and it is absolutely disgusting."

"All I care about is if they are fit!" Elena threw out her opinion, which Mithian agreed with by shouting, "Here, here!"

"How about you Gwen? What kind of stripper are you hoping to see?"

Morgana's question flustered Guinevere. She blushed and replied, "Any will do."

"Come on Gwen," Elena pleaded, "you've got to have a type or at least a secret desire! Tell me! I demand to know and it is my birthday, so you have to tell me."

Gwen tried her best not to give-in, but ultimately failed, "Fine. I like the Latin looking men. You know, someone tan and gorgeous. They just have that certain umph to them. You know what I mean?"

"Ah yes, I know exactly what you are talking about cos that was so eloquently phrased," Merlin said sarcastically. 

"Well I don't see you sharing your type!" Gwen retorted. 

"It doesn't matter what my type is cos none of them are going to spend time on one gay bloke when there is a whole club of women waiting for them. "

"Don't be such a party-downer, Merlin! It's not like they are going to pay attention to us either. We're just here to watch and enjoy the view, so stop complaining!" 

And on that note their drinks arrived. They spent the rest of the time sipping away on their fancy drinks that surprisingly were not named after terrible puns and innuendos, but instead themed around the club's name.

Elena got a sparkling blue drink entitled The Changeling, while Freya chose the Lady of Lake. Mithian received a pure white drink with the depressing name of Another's Sorrow. Gwen sipped on a strawberry red Once And Future Queen, which contrasted Morgana's dark green High Priestess. Merlin settled on a Dragonlord that arrived with smoke smoldering on the surface.

The club started to fill and become unpleasantly noisy, which meant it was close to show time. 

Loud music suddenly blared throughout the club accompanied by the dimming of the lights (more so than they already were). Random strobes of colorful light began to flicker across the room with a large searchlight circling the walls. The fog machine was obviously put into effect when the fog began to fill the stage so much so that it spilled off the edge of the stage and into the crowd.

A voice began to talk from the loud speakers, "Ladies, ladies, ladies! Are we ready to have some fun tonight?!"

A round of yells and whistles were elicited from the audience along with one ear deafening scream from the already drunken Elena.

"Oh, come on! I know you've got more in you than that!" The anonymous voice said. "Aren't you ready to get down and dirt-ayyy? Cos I know I sure am!"

Another round of screams erupted when a man with long dark hair appeared on stage carrying a microphone. He was wearing tight black pants that left little to the imagination. Merlin could practically see the entire outline of the man's package, and boy was Mithian's co-worker right: he was well sized. 

The man also wore a jacket that had a metallic print used to simulate the look of chainmail. He pulled the look off rather well, but that was mainly due to the fact he wore no shirt underneath it. Because of this, Merlin was able to get a nice view of his oil-slickened six pack. Needless to say, Merlin was already glad he had accepted the party invitation.

"That's more like it! Now before we get to the good stuff," the man made a thrusting gesture with his hips causing a few scattered catcalls and whistles around the club, "we just need to go over a few minor things. First of all my name is Sir Gwaine and I welcome you all to Camelot." 

A sound of welcoming trumpets chimed in the throughout the speakers.

Merlin chuckled. He had never seen a club go to such lengths and remain true to an actual theme.

Gwaine flashed a charming smile that made all the ladies and even Merlin swoon. "Second of all, we need to talk about what we can and cannot touch. As knights we have a code of chivalry that we must abide by. With that being said, all is free reign except for," he grabbed his crotch and jerked it forward, "this beaut right here. It is improper for a lady to touch us there. So, my ladies and madames, are we all on the same page of what we can touch?" 

He was met with a roar of screams. 

"Ah, I will take that as a yes. So let the adventure begin!"

The music lowered a tad and change to triumphal music.

"The first knight of the night, as well as the biggest-you ladies can decide for yourselves to what I'm referring to-" Gwaine winked towards the audience, "is Sir Percival!" An extremely tall man walked out to side of the stage wearing the an almost identical outfit as Gwaine's; the only difference was that Percival's jacket didn't have sleeves. His arms bulged wide as he flexed them showcasing his overly large biceps. 

"I think we found your muscle-y man Freya!" Gwen yelled over the whoops and hollers. Merlin could see Freya blushing from the other end of the table, but she surprised him by giving out a large cheer.

"I think you girls are going to enjoy our next knight. He is tall, well not quite as tall as our Percy, dark and mysterious. Please welcome Sir Elyan!"

Another man came out wearing a chainmail jacket similiar to Gwaine's, but with a hoodie, which gave him a vibe of mystery. He took his place next to Percival on the stage. 

"Following Sir Elyan, we have Sir Lancelot! The noblest knight by day and naughtiest of them by night." Gwaine's eyebrows wagged up and down.

A man with a buttoned chainmail jacket came out and stood next to Elyan. He flashed the crowd a charming smile, causing his dark brown hair to bounce. His skin was perfectly tanned which made his white teeth and warm brown eyes stand out. He was the perfect 'latin flavor' Gwen was referring to earlier that night. Merlin shot her a glance and saw that she was thinking the same thing by the way she was gwaking at Lancelot. 

"Next we have Sir Leon! Whose charm," Gwaine thrusted his hips, "wins over even the most proper ladies."

This man was the complete opposite of Lancelot; he was fair skin with blondish hair that had a hint of red to it. The only thing the two had in common was their bouncy hair. Leon's hair lay in perfect curls that flowed as he stood next to Lancelot.

"Now that's the kind of hair I was talking about!" Morgana said as she sipped on her drink.

"And last but not least," Gwaine's voice deepened, "we have our very own King Arthur! Long live the king!"

The last man came out and damn it if he didn't put all the other "knights" to shame, or at least in Merlin's opinion. He stood directly in front of Merlin, which allowed Merlin to take in the man's perfect shape. He had broad shoulders that were currently covered by his chainmail jacket and well-defined legs that looked like they had spent a good amount of time playing footbal. But it was Arthur's eyes that Merlin was drawn to. They were an alluring blue color that Merlin decided right then and there was the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen.

From where Merlin sat he could see his piercing eyes scanning the audience as he charmed them all with a crooked smile. 

For a moment the two of them locked eyes. Merlin couldn't tear himself away from Arthur's intense gaze. One of his brows arched in an inquisitve manner as he eyed Merlin. Merlin felt himself blush under the scrutiny. He suddenly was grateful for the darkened lights.

Arthur only pulled his eyes away when the upbeat music changed to a different track.

"And so it begins!" Morgana smirked.

And boy did it.

Gwaine walked off to the side of the stage, while the five knights formed a v-shape on stage with Lancelot at the forefront. 

The knights moved in sync as they all ripped off their chainmail jackets and tossed them to the ground. Merlin didn't know who's oil-slicken chest to gwak at first. All of them were musclar, well not as much as Percival was, but then who on Earth was a muscular as Percival?

Percival's chest was perfectly hairless and had a set of rock-hard abs that Merlin didn't think was humanly possible to have. Both Lancelot and Leon's were full of hair but suited their scruffy looks. Elyan's chest was moderately toned, but that didn't stop Mithian from drooling over it. And Arthur's chest was...well it was perfect. He was muscular, but not overbearing. The light hairs on his chest outlined the shape of his toned pecs. His slightly darker navel hair trailed down from his belly button along his faint set abs to the rim of his black pants.

With the jacket now gone, Merlin was able to get a better look at Arthur's nearly skin-tight black pants. They latched onto the man's body so well that Merlin thought there should be a law forcing him to wear those at all times. Not only did they highlight his fit legs, but they exemplified the bulge in his pants. As if Arthur knew he was staring at his nether-regions, he began rolling his hips. 

Merlin tried his best to keep his jaw from dropping as he was entranced by the movement. He couldn't stop staring at the way Arthur's bulge swayed with every roll of the hip. 

He only became aware the other knights were mirroring Arthur's actions when Elena yelled, "Keep it going!"

The knights continued to thrust for a minute or so until they unleashed the holy grail when they ripped off their pants to reveal perfectly fitted plush red boxer-briefs with a golden dragon placed over the crotch. Merlin noted how the colors complimented the knights rather well as he gazed across the stage. He also noted that the dragons were strategically placed so that if "something" were to pop out it would look like the dragon's tongue. 

Merlin didn't get a chance to look long enough to admire the miniscule scales printed onto the dragon's body before the knights twirled around to showcase their sculpted-by-the-gods arses. 

All of them had fantastic cheeks, but Arthur's were the only ones that Merlin felt the need to put his hands on. They were perfectly shapened into two small rounds-ideal for Merlin to cup. 

The longer Merlin stared into the beauty that was Arthur's arse, the more he felt a tightening in his pants. It was times like these that Merlin was jealous of the female anatomy and their ability to hide their lust.

With a few more rolls of their arses, the knights finished their skit. All the men left the stage and Gwaine reappeared. Elena let out a loud cat call, which Gwaine apparently heard cos he sent a wink over in her direction.

"So, what did you lovely maidens think of our knights?" The crowd went wild. "I thought you might like them. But how about we get to know them a bit more personally? Would you like that?" More cheers from the audience came. "Alright, let's not hold you back any longer! Without further ado, I present Sir Elyan!"

Elyan came back on stage, which was now designed as a blacksmith's work shop. He was wearing a dark sleeveless jacket with a oversized hood that covered his face. This time he wore fit black shorts that lied flat against his skin. Merlin was positive Elyan had nothing on underneath.

Elyan began his routine by pretending to forge a sword over a large fire. He wiped his forehead a few times, collecting nonexistent sweat. Merlin gazed over his body and admired the man's fit arms. They were glistening from the oil he had put on. He was able to admire more of his body when Elyan slid off his jacket and dabbed his face with it. Elyan began the same thrust and rolls he used in the first act, but nonetheless, the movements were hypnotising. Mithian had no complaints either from the reused material when she pulled out a tenner to stuff in his shorts as he walked by on stage.

Elyan's skit soon ended after he collected a good amount of money. The stage was reset and what was once the blacksmith's shop was now a forrest of trees. From what Merlin could tell they were live trees that were placed in large sturdy barrels. They looked as if they were hand plucked from the forest itself. 

Gwaine came back on stage applauding, trying to get the crowd excited for the next skit. He still wore his chainmail jacket and tight pants. Merlin imagined he had matching red boxer-briefs on underneath like the other knights did during their first routine. And then Merlin's mind started to imagine what might lie beneath those boxer-briefs. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Gwaine introduced Sir Percival to the stage. He was wearing nothing but the same red boxer-briefs from earlier, however, this time his entire body was slickened. He was quite a sight. Merlin had never seen someone that big all around. Every inch of Percival's body was covered in muscle. 

Gwaine folllwed Percival to center stage and tied ropes to his wrists.

Freya shouted to the table, "I like where this is going!"

Gwaine then strapped the ropes to two of the trees that lie on both sides of the stage. The end result was Percival strapped to two trees by thick coarse rope, or at least Merlin assumed it was coarse due to Percival's reddening wrists. 

"So for our next act we have the amazing Percival, who is going to use his strength to break free from these trees. I assure you this is all real. These are real trees-no gimmicks-I tied these ropes myself! But to prove my honor, may I ask for an assistance from the audience to check my work."

Merlin's ear drums nearly burst from the sounds of "pick me" and "oh yeah" that erupted from the crowd.

"Whoa, so many lovely ladies to choose from!" Gwaine eyed the audience. His gaze ended on their table. He suddenly lifted a finger and pointed to Elena, "How about you? You look like a reliable maiden, not mention gorgeous as well."

Even with the darkened lights, Merlin could see Elena blushing. She nodded immediately and walked towards the stage.

The whole group broke out into excitement that one their own got picked. Gwen squealed, "I'm so glad we splurged and got her this table. I told the owner over the phone it was her birthday, hoping they might do something special like this.

Elena reached the stage fairly quickly and was helped onto it with Gwaine's assistance. 

"So, darling, what is your name?" Charm exuded from him.

"Elena," she said in a small voice, which was odd because Elena was never shy unless she was around someone she liked. Then it dawned to Merlin that Elena must fancy Gwaine, which he couldn't blame her for. The man was fit, especially with that long messy hair and sexy scruff. Usually Merlin preferred clean shaven men, but the scruffy "I-just-got-out-of-bed look" worked for Gwaine.

"Well, Elena, can you please check that these ropes are indeed tight?" Elena nodded and faced her back to the audience to inspect where the rope connected to Percival's wrist. In a not-so-quiet whisper, Gwaine added, "You can also check and see if those muscles are tight. I bet everyone is dying to know."

Elena giggled and took the opportunity to run her hands ontop of Perival's arms. Her fingers trailed over the large bumps and divets, created by his biceps and forearms, and back to his chest. She scraped her nails down his pecs until she reached his six-pack. She then rubbed them as if she was making a wish on a genie's lamp.

Morgana shouted to the stage, "You go girl!"

Freya followed up with a shout of, "Are they real?!"

Elena turned around and gave a thumbs up. The audience went wild.

"Thanks to the lovely assistance of the beautiful Elena, I show you this is not a set-up. May I present the mighty Percival!" Gwaine escorted Elena directly back to her chair and ran a hand over her back. He then leaned down close to her ear and whispered something that only she could hear. 

Gwaine slyly went into the back room behind the stage as the spotlight focused on Percival. In this light, his arms seemed somehow even bigger, if that was even possible. In fact, everything seemed bigger in this light. His abs were so well-defined that Merlin would've believed they were drawn on if Elena didn't touch them herself. Percival's pecs also looked fake with their perfect buoyancy. 

Knowing everything was real made Merlin horny and self conscious all at the same time. His scrawny body could never compare to something as miraculous as Percival's. Merlin wanted to rake his fingers over his muscles to see what they would feel like. See what they would feel like prssed against him. Merlin made an educated guess that if all his muscles were this large, his muscle under those red boxer-brief and had to be just as big when erect. Merlin made a small groan just thinking about it.

The group seemed not to notice the obscene sounds Merlin was making, they were too distracted watching Percival's muscle jiggle as he wrappred his hands around the rope and began to pull the two trees towards him. He began to go red in the face. Merlin was afraid he might pass out. Percival gave one last powerful grunt as he pulled the trees towards him. There was a faint sound of cracking underneath all the music as the trees snapped in half.

The crowd roared at his victory. Percival took a moment to compose himself before collecting his money. All the girls brushed their hands over his abs as they placed the money inside his briefs.

Gwaine reappeared on stage, cueing a change in acts. "I told you he was amazing, didn't I? Sir Percival never disappoints and neither do any of our knights for that matter. Sir Lancelot and Sir Leon surely don't."

And with that both Lancelot and Leon walked out on stage. Lancelot had changed back into his skin tight black pants, leaving off his shirt, while Leon wore dark leather shorts with an accompanying vest. Both their hair fell upon their face as they looked down at their swords.

"Look they've even come prepared to fight!" Gwaine continued. "We wouldn't be true knights if we didn't fight. Show them how it's done boys!"

Over the top dramatic music began to play. 

Lancelot and Leon raised up their swords in a defensive position. At this angle, it showcased their built biceps and forearms. Lancelot's abs glistened under the stage lighting.

The two walked around in a predatory circle as their eyes were locked with one another. Merlin temporarily got lost in the moment and believed he was about to watch a real sword fight. 

After a minute of circling, Leon dove for the first move. The choreographed move highlighted both Leon's excellent tush as well as Lancelot's perfect face. Lancelot went to strike back with his own sword, missing Leon by mere millimeters.

The sword fight continued gracefully. Their fluid movements put Merlin into a trance. He was able to watch the sweat beads drip from their foreheads down to their checks and onto their chests. Their chests were defined like something only seen in magazines. 

The two men began to grunt as the fight continued. The sound threatened to bring Merlin on the edge. He had to palm himself to keep from coming. 

As much as Merlin hated to see two fit nearly climbing on each other, he was a bit relieved when the fight ended in a draw.

"So what did you ladies think of our knights?" Gwaine came back on stage as Leon and Lancelot scrounge the audience for money. Gwen and Morgana tipped heavily. "Well now that you've seen all of our knights, how about you see our king?"

Arthur came out on stage wearing nothing but his red boxer-briefs, a red cape, and a crown.

If Merlin wasn't on the verge of coming before, he sure was now.

Arthur's skin shone brightly, exemplifying the brightness of his blue eyes and golden hair. His broad chest was somewhat hidden under the cape, but Merlin was still able to get a glimpse of his abs.

Arthur strode over to the center of the stage where a large stone with a sword stuck in it was placed.

Ethereal music lightly played throughout the club. 

Arthur reached for the sword with both of his hands. His arms stretched outwards displayed the mounds of muscles he had built up over the years. 

He gave the sword a few tugging motions. The sounds he made while doing it were pure flithly. The sound mixed with the imagine went straight to Merlin's cock. He couldn't help but to think Arthur doing that same motion to Merlin's 'personal sword', grunting heavily like that in his ear.

On Arthur's fourth try he pulled the sword from the stone. He held it upward in a heroic stance for the audience to see. A large round of cheers followed. 

Arthur remained in that stance. His chest and abs were put fully on display now and Merlin got an excellent view of the dragon on Arthur's underware. He could see the his large mound pressed up against the red material. He could also see the light hairs on Arthur's legs that matched the hair son his chest. He could see the barely-there stubble on Arthur's cheecks along with the rigid cheekbones that curved his face. He could see Arthur's plump lips pursed, just asking for them to be kissed. And lastly, he could directly into Arthur's eyes...mainly because Arthur was staring at him.

Merlin didn't know what to do. The intensity of the stare was too much to pull back from. He held the gaze.

Arthur gave a small nod in his direction as he broke the connection and withdrew from his stance. The crowd continued to go wild.

Merlin's eyes were so glued to Arthur that he didn't notice Gwaine come back on stage. "Sorry my ladies, but our knights need a moment to prepare for battle. Please help yourselves to some of the finest meads of the land," he gestured to the bar, "and we will be back shortly for the last battle."

The two men exited the stage as the lights came back on. The music lowered allowing the group to talk without actual yelling. 

"Oh my, these boys are well-sized!" Gwen exclaimed. "I mean did you see Lancelot?"

"What about Elyan?" Mithian retorted.

"Or how about Percival?" Freya said in wonderment. "How was it El? Was he as amazing as he looks?"

Elena nodded back vigorously as she sipped on her fourth Changeling.

"Did anyone else see the way Arthur couldn't take his eyes off Merlin?" Morgana quipped. "Seems like you were wrong, Merlin. Strippers do give attention to gay blokes."

"See Merls," Gwen's words now slurred, "I told you they treated everyone equally."

Merlin rolled his eyes her drunken stupor. The group went on talking until the lights dimmed back down. 

"I wonder what the finale is going to be?" Elena asked curiously.

"I think we are about to find out!" Mithian said as she placed her empty glass on the table.

"Excuse me my fair maidens," Gwaine appeared on stage dressed the same as before, "but our knights are ready to fight. Are you ready to see them in action?!"

The crowd riled up again. Merlin found himself joining in.

Merlin was in mid-whistle when his jaw dropped.

The five knights strode out onto the stage, that was now decorated as a vast rock opening, wearing nothing but a medium sized shields placed strategically over the one spot the audience wasn't allowed to touch. The shields had matching gold dragons to the ones that were on their boxer-briefs.

Once again they formed themselves into a v-formation, but this time with Arthur in the forefront. Elyan and Lance stood in the next row with Leon and Percival behind them.

They started off with a few body thrusts, causing the shields to rock back and forth. The sight of five fit men aggressively thrusting towards him pushed Merlin to his breaking point. As soon as he saw Arthur jerk in his direction, he came hard. 

Merlin didn't have time to worry about the stickiness settling into his pants, though, not while the knights continued to move their bodys in such a way that made Merlin hard again within minutes.

The men turned around to reveal their naked asses to the crowd.

Merlin's mouth began to water. The sight before him was better than any of the images he pictured earlier. All of their asses were in perfect straight-tight and rounded. Merlin couldn't find one trace of cellulite on any of their bodies.

And Merlin thoroughly expected. 

Merlin continued to watch in awe as the knights finished their routine with a lot more thrusting and air humping. They then made their way through the crowd, graciously accepting money down their shield. Merlin wasn't sure how the money stayed in it, but he honestly didn't care; there were abs to be staring at.

Lancelot had just finished at their table, causing Gwen to flush when he commanded her to spank him. 

Merlin laughed at her innocence. 

"You have the most beautiful laugh." Merlin felt a hot breath on his neck.

Merlin twisted in his chair to see Arthur standing their, in all his shirtless glory. Up close Arthur was even more sexier. Merlin could now see all the tiny freckles that were blinded by the stage light. He eyes were perfectly aligned with Arthur's navel. Merlin refrained himself from letting his eyes drift any further down. Instead he looked at Arthur's dark blonde navel hair intertwined with one another. 

Arthur cleared his throat at Merlin's staring

Merlin pulled himself away from Arthur's stomach, blushing he had been caught. He pulled some money from his wallet and placed it into Arthur's shield. "Sorry about that, sire."

Arthur looked confused for a moment but then barked out a laugh. He wagged a finger at Merlin, "There is something about you."

"Could it be that I'm the only male in a crowd of a fifty screaming women?"

Arthur chuckled and nodded, "I suppose that could be so, but I was actually going to say your eyes. They are the most intriguing I've ever seen."

Now it was Merlin's turn to laugh. He had several people compliment his eyes before, but no one had ever used the word intriguing to describe them before.

Merlin was about to reply back when he was suddenly cut off by the other tables chanting Arthur's name to come over.

Arthur sighed.

"Well, you can't keep your people waiting." Merlin gave a half smile, not wanting Arthur to actually go.

Arthur gave a small nod and turned to leave for another table, allowing Merlin a full view of bare butt cheeks. Damn it if they weren't the roundest cheeks Merlin had ever seen.

The table filled with excitement and screams.

"Oh my! Did you guys see that?" Gwen said. "He was all over Merlin!"

"Good for you, Merls." Freya chimed. 

The waiter then came another round of drinks. 

Mithian stood up from her chair and cleared her throat to get the group's attention. "Excuse me ladies, but I-"

"Ahem!"

"And Merlin," Mithian continued, "but I just wanted to wish our birthday girl a happy birthday!"

The group echoed back their sentiments.

"Cheers guys!" Elena said as they clicked their drinks together. 

They were almost done with the drinks when Gwaine approached the table. By now all the knights had returned back stage and club was filtering out.

"Excuse me," Gwaine said in that charming voice of his, "but I was told earlier that it was someone's birthday."

Elena blushed when Gwaine looked at her. 

"And as a special treat, the knights of Camelot would like to invite you and your party to the council chambers."

Elena immediately agreed. 

"Fantastic! Now if you would follow me this way." Gwaine offered an arm out to Elena, which she gladly accepted. 

The group followed in excited whispers.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Freya asked. 

Morgana smirked, "This is where the real show begins."

Gwaine led them to a door behind the stage, which opened up to a small corridor. He took the group to the first door on the right that labelled _Council Chambers_. 

He gave a brief knock before opening the door. The group piled in, all taking in the sights around them. It was clear this was the knights' rec space. 

The room was a moderate sized with long couches running along two of the walls. A mini-fridge was tucked into a corner of the room with bags of crisps placed on top. In the dead center of the room was a table-tennis set. It was far from the medieval setting that was in the club.

Gwaine gestured for them to take a seat on the couches, which Merlin was a bit hesitant in taking, thinking of what the couch was probably used for. But in the end, he sat down, not wanting to ruin their hospitality. 

"If you just give me a few moments I will return with the others. But please feel free to help yourselves to anything in the fridge! " Gwaine said as he headed for the door.

They all gave proper thanks, but once he left chaos ensued.

"This is so exciting! I wonder what they are going to do?! I can't believe they took us back here." Gwen remarked.

"Well didn't you pay for this?" Elena asked. "Didn't it come apart of the V.I.P. experience?"

"No! That only included the table."

"It looks like we are here for a real treat then." Morgana smiled.

"What do you mean then?" Mithian questioned.

"I mean to say, they chose for us to come here. They aren't being paid to do anything of this! That must mean they like us. I doubt they would be doing this otherwise."

"But what-" Freya's comment was cut off when the door reopened.

In came the knights. They were all dressed in their regular day clothes, which suited them quite well, but then again with bodies like that they could pull off anything. Gwaine was at the front of the pack as obvious spokesman. 

He cleared his throat once. If Merlin didn't know better, he would almost think he was nervous. "Ladies, and, er, gentleman, as you can see we are no longer in costume, however, we would be very interested in offering you our services. Absolutely no charge and anything is fair game, that is if you are interested."

"So basically, you are asking for our permission to give us lap dances?" Morgana asked, not beating around the bush.

"Yes, we are." Leon responded. 

"Well I think we would be ok with that. Am I right ladies?" Morgana eyed the group and was answered back with invigorating nods. "You boys have your answer then."

The men dispersed between the two couches, each claiming a partner. It was funny how it all worked out. They all ended up with the knights they had called dibs on throughout the night: Freya claimed Percival, Elena was with Gwaine, Mithian had Elyan, Morgana was partnered with Leon, Gwen got Lancelot, which left Merlin with Arthur.

Somehow the lights in the room dimmed and light music was turned on. It was a matter of seconds before the room was full of shuffling noises, giggles, and moans.

Merlin could make out from his spot on the couch that Freya and Percival had moved onto the table-tennis set and that Morgana now sat on top of the mini-fridge with her legs wrapped around Leon. That girl wasted no time. Elena and Gwaine were already heavy petting while Gwen and Lancelot were in a tight lip-lock.

As for Merlin and Arthur nothing had progressed; the two of them just sat next to each other on the couch. Merlin worried Arthur didn't want this. Though Arthur had flirted with Merlin earlier, he was doing it for money, now that he wasn't benefiting from it, Merlin doubted Arthur wanted to do anything. 

"You don't have to babysit me you know." Merlin remarked after a minute had passed. "I can just leave if we aren't going to do anything."

"Why? Do you not want to do anything? Cos I would very much like to do something," Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, causing something to stir in Merlin's nether regions.

"No, uh, I would love to do something. I just thought you didn't want do something. I mean you don't even know me, so why would you want to do something? My name is Merlin, by the way. And I thought-"

"Excuse me, but Merlin, is it? Merlin, for one moment would you please shut up?" And with that Arthur's lips were on Merlin's. The kiss was passionate and needy all at the same time.

They continued their sloppy kisses for several minutes before hands became involved. Merlin was finally able to run his hands over Arthur's beautiful chest, something he had been dying to do since seeing it. He ran his hands up on his chest, onto the back of his neck, and into his hair. He grasped at the wet strands, causing it to become a pure mess.

Arthur moaned at the contact. He swung his legs over Merlin's lap into a straddling position. Merlin could feel Arthur's erection against his own. The feeling was pure bliss. Merlin couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips, craving more friction. 

Arthur responded by grinding hard into Merlin, as if he was trying to plow Merlin threw the couch. The sensation drove Merlin insane. He needed more of Arthur. 

He needed all of Arthur.

Merlin lowered one of his hands to the hem of Arthur's jeans. He slightly tugged on them, silently asking for Arthur's permission. Arthur immediately nodded.

Once Merlin clumsily unbuttoned Arthur's jeans he wasted no time putting in his hand. He could feel the perfect outline of Arthur's cock through his boxer-briefs. He could feel the witness of the pre-come that leaked from the head. He could feel the tightness of his balls, just waiting to be sucked into normalcy. 

"More," Arthur groaned into Merlin's in a low voice.

"Can't do it here." Merlin panted. He certainly wasn't going to go any further with all his friends in the room where they could possibly watch. But apparently Merlin's friends didn't have the same concerns: Morgana was being fucked vigorously ontop of the mini-fridge with her dress hiked up around her waist, Mithian had her top off, Freya was riding Percival on the pool table, Gwen was on her knees serving Lancelot, and Elena was completely naked. Despite all this openeness, Merlin preferred his intimate moments to be just that: intimate.

"Let's go then." Arthur stood up from the couch, buttoning his trousers. He extended his hand to Merlin, which Merlin gladly accepted.

Arthur led him out of the club, into the dark alley, and onto the main street. Out there was parked a slick black sports car. Arthur unlocked the car and gestured for Merlin to climb in.

Merlin didn't dare to ask where they were going as Arthur sped through the streets. A few minutes later they pulled up to a grand building that looked more like a hotel than a flat.

Arthur yanked on Merlin's hand to follow him into the empty lift. Once inside, Arthur wasted no time continuing what was started back at the club. 

His lips were immediately on Merlin's. He nipped at Merlin's bottom lip a bit too roughly. Merlin couldn't help the squeal that escaped his lips. Arthur made it up by sucking on the redden lip.

The lift doors opened too soon for Merlin's liking. Thankfully Arthur's flat was only a few rooms down. Arthur was able to unlock the door in a matter of seconds.

Once inside Arthur dragged Merlin to the bedroom. He pushed Merlin so that he lay flat onto the bed. Arthur stood aside and undid his trousers as well as his shirt. He was left in nothing but those beautiful dragon boxer-briefs. 

Merlin stared at Arthur's glorious body. A smile crept on his lips when he realised that it was all his, at least for the next little bit. 

Arthur positioned himself over Merlin. He gave Merlin one filthy kiss before sucking on his neck. Merlin knew he would have a spot there tomorrow. Arthur slid a hand up Merlin's shirt, stopping at his nipples to give one a squeeze. Merlin inhaled sharply, toes curling.

"Like that, don't you?" Arthur said in a hoarse voice. His fingers ran over Merlin's chest, running down til they reached stomach. Arthur took his hand out and used it to remove all of Merlin's clothes, including his underwear.

Arthur licked his lips upon seeing Merlin's erect, and now dripping, dick. The look of desire in Arthur's eye, drove Merlin wild.

"What would you like me to do?" Arthur asked in an odd tone that seemed too rehearsed for Merlin's liking. 

"I'm not a client, Arthur. For once, you get to decide. I'm yous to do with as you please. What will it be, sire?" 

Arthur smirked at this, which was then wiped off his face when he began to moan at Merlin's touch. Merlin had begun stroking Arthur through his clothes.

"I want, no _need_ , to fuck you." Arthur said, already lunging for the condom and lube that reside in his nightstand. 

Arthur shimmied off his boxers quickly, allowing Merlin a look at his thickening prick. It wasn't as long as Merlin's, but it was definitely plumper. Merlin noted the redness of the head as it was slick with precum. 

Arthur excitedly grabbed at Merlin's legs, widening them to prepare Merlin. Merlin felt a slick finger slip inside, followed quickly by another.

The pain felt good. He let this be known to Arthur as he moaned and bucked his hips. Arthur barely had entered third finger when Merlin panted, "I'm ready."

Arthur fastly secured the condom and drenched it in lube. Merlin felt the coldness slide between his ass checks. He wrapped his legs around Arthur for better access.

Arthur teased Merlin's hole, pressing the tip into it ever so slightly. 

"Arthur" Merlin was almost to his breaking point. He dug his fingers deep into Arthur's back. He needed Arthur in him now.

Arthur obeyed Merlin's request, slowly entering Merlin deeper and deeper until he was fully seated. It was painful how slow he was going, but the end result was worth it. Arthur had completely filled him up. 

Arthur stilled for a moment, not moving an inch. He panted heavily into Merlin's ear. 

The sound alone was making Merlin want to cum. He fought the urge though-he needed to at least wait until he was being properly fucked.

And with no warning, whatsoever, Arthur quickly slid out of Merlin. The loss made Merlin winced. 

Arthur quickly shoved himself back in, hitting Merlin's prostate. Merlin let out a deaf-defying moan, louder than he has ever yelled in his life. 

Arthur repeated the action. Withdrawing and entering. In and out. Back and forth.

Arthur was going so fast that Merlin began to see white.

The headboard banged loudly against the wall. Merlin didn't care that the neighbors could probably hear them fucking and that he perhaps should be a bit quieter; he couldn't, not when the sex was this good.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed as Arthur hit his prostate again. 

"Merlin," Arthur moaned back.

The sound of his name sent Merlin off. A powerful eruption landed onto his chest, some of it even hitting Arthur's body.

Arthur soon followed suit, slowly changing the pace into a much softer one until he was no longer thrusting. He pulled out of Merlin and removed the condom tossing it into the trash. He picked up his shirt he thrown to the floor earlier and wiped the cum from Merlin's chest.

The gesture was all to intimate for people who had just met a few hours ago. "You don't have to do that you know."

"But I want to." Arthur spoke quietly, getting the last bit off of Merlin's shoulders. Once he was done he lay back down next to Merlin. "Thank you for that."

"I don't think you should be thanking me. If anything I should be thanking you. You came to me-"

"No, not for that," Arthur spoke in a soft tone, "Thank you for letting me choose. I'm usually told what to do. This profession doesn't give me a whole lot of freedom."

"Well, like I said, I'm not a client. You are free to do with me as you like."

"So does that mean I can take you out for breakfast in the morning?"

"Your wish is my command," Merlin teased, "Just let me phone the others so they don't think I've been taken hostage or somthing."

"Oh, but haven't you?" Arthur swung ontop of Merlin. He grabbed Merlin's arms and pinned them over his bed. Arthur gently rocked his hips against Merlin.

If Merlin wasn't coming down from an intense orgasm, he knew he would be hardening at the contact. 

"I'm yours for as long as you'll have me," Merlin said seriously. 

"If I could, I'd make sure you'd never leave this bed." Arthur bent down to give Merlin a chaste kiss. He unpinned Merlin and slid back to his spot on the bed.

Now being free, Merlin searched the room for his mobile. He found it laying in the middle of the floor, a few feet from where his pants lay. 

He went to send a text to the group, but found that they had already beat him to it. 

All of us are getting a bite to eat. Want to join? Bring Arthur. -Freya

Merlin felt his stomach growl. He didn't realise how hungry he was until now. Merlin checked the time, the message was sent a few minutes ago. He responded back a quick yes and asked for the address.

Merlin gathered his clothes and began to dress. 

"You're leaving?" Arthur questioned. 

"No, we're leaving. Get dressed. We are getting something to eat." Merlin tossed Arthur's pants at him.

Arthur eventually agreed after much complaining of how he would rather be just to the two of them, but Merlin explained how it was Elena's birthday and he couldn't abandoned the party completely. 

So the two made their way to the given address. They arrived at a tiny restaurant that stayed open 24 hours.

They found the group was already there sitting at a large table. All of them looked like they had been shagged out of their minds.

Elena's hair was in knots, but that didn't stop Gwaine from fiddling with it. Mithian's clothes were lopsided, revealing a good proportion of her bra that Elyan's eyes were glued to. Leon had several hickeys forming on his neck, which Morgana seemed rather proud of. Then there was Gwen and Lancelot, who still couldn't keep their hands off each other; however they did pull apart when Arthur and Merlin arrived.

"I'm so glad you're finally here!" Elena exclaimed. "Take a seat. I want to make a toast."

Merlin and Arthur followed instructions. Arthur draped an arm over Merlin's chair, casually reaching up to stroke Merlin's hair.

Elena cleared and stoop up from her chair with glass in hand. "I just want to say thanks to the greatest friends a girl can have. Because of you guys, I'm having the best birthday ever! And from what I can tell, it looks like you have been enjoying yourselves as well." 

Elena suggestively winked. 

"So a toast," Elena continued, raising her glass a bit higher, "to the knights of Camelot, who acted most honorablely and turned this into the most memorable birthday!"

Everyone clinked their glass together. 

"Well," Gwaine said, "if you enjoyed tonight, I think we might be able to work something out with the manager and make this a more regular thing."

All the girls nodded at once.

"What about you, Merlin?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear. "Care to make this a regular thing?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Merlin replied, bringing Arthur into a wet kiss.

The group (which had now expanded to include the knights) hollered. 

And to think Merlin almost didn't go because he thought he wouldn't get any action.


End file.
